Puella Magi Tori Magica: The Ring Of Five spirits
by Sonomi Mikuni
Summary: Tori Irot is a magical girl with the ability to see the future and turn invisible. She has all she could want, friends, an apartment and somebody to trust. But her life is not perfect at all. She has monsters to fight, precautions to follow and a terrible secret: her true name: Tori Mikuni: white magical girl.


**note: I wrote this chapter before I read Oriko Magica. Special thanks to my friend YukaAkemi, she helped out with it.**

Chapter 1- Tori Irot

"The Legends are true. Walpergus Night is real." I said as the colossal witch flew towards me, ready to strike the killing blow. Maybe I should start the beginning.

I am Tori Mikuni, a Puella Magi, also known as a magical girl. I was contracted by the creature Kyubey, a magical creature that grants wishes to certain girls that hold potential. But the wishes come with a massive price. In return, the girl must become a magical girl so they can slay monsters known as witches. Witches are the manifestations that magical girls become after falling into despair. A friend I once had

named Kirika once transformed into a witch after her soul gem was shot and cracked.

You are probably wondering what a soul gem is. Well, so they do not die as easily as a normal person, after being contracted, the girl has her soul taken out of her body and it is placed inside a gem.

But, well you see, I have not exactly met Kirika, the original Tori had. Well,the name of the original Tori was actually Oriko, a magical girl who was determined to see a girl named Madoka Kaname dead. She was stopped from completing that task by another magical girl called Kyoko Sakura, who stabbed Oriko in the chest.

Nobody has seen her since. There is actually a rumour that she is still alive though. But my friends do not know that the rumour is almost true. They do not know about me being a clone of the girl who tried to kill the law of cycles while she was still a human. I made sure of that by adapting the fake last name Irot, which is Tori backwards.

Now how about I just tell the story. I was in a team of puella magi with the magical girls Scalene, who can control snakes, Angel, who can control the wind itself and grow a pair of beautiful pink and white wings and Cat, a blind magical girl who can shoot powerful beams of light from crystalline spikes that she can summon from mid air and climb any surface thanks to crystalline claws on her gloves. Together we are the Shining magic crew, ready to strike any witch that threatens the Earth.

So, it started when I was sitting in my room practicing my foresight ability while fiddling with a Lego figure I "borrowed" from my friend while practicing my invisibility ability. My room is a part of the apartment I bought after waking up near Makitara. I had painted the walls of my room white and light blue, replaced my original bed sheets with sheets that have blue, white and black stripes then used a crayon to draw a large circle on the carpet. I had placed three candles around the circle then lit them, Which filled the room with a beautiful fragrance.

Suddenly, the wind blew the candles, which was a bummer. Then, I heard someone knocking on the window, something that would be strange for a normal person. But for me, it was not. I knew it was Angel, as she could fly up here, and she can control wind and air.

I opened the window and let the god-like magical girl in.

"I love how you bought a apartment on the twentieth floor! It gives me

some exercise!" She said as she flicked her magenta hair. "Can you please stop coming in through the window?! Normal humans might see you!" I yelled angrily. "But no one has." Angel said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way, the others are coming to visit." She continued.

At that word, a hand wearing a clawed glove came through the window. Then, another clawed-glove-wearing hand came through the window then the two hands pulled up the rest of the body. It was Cat, who was puffing from such a long climb. "So it looks like someone's tired!" Said Angel to the cat girl, giggling. "Why do you guys have to come here transformed, AND get here in a way that normal people CAN'T!" I yelled. As if on queue, someone started knocking on my door. DOOR. FINALY. I thought. "I'll get it!" Cat yelled as she climbed through the window and ran at what she THOUGHT was the door. But she was actually running at a wall with a sphere-shaped night light on it. We could tell that she thought the wall was the door. "Watch ou..." I began to yell, but it was too late. She had already smashed into the wall. "Oooh! That must've hurt!" Laughed Angel.

**Note: the following contains spoilers for Oriko Magica and the Rebellion Story. I wrote it not that long ago.**

Meanwhile, Homura sat down on the cold ground. Burning red flames surrounded her as she looked into the crystalline orb, showing her a clear view of the Earth. She was in the land of demons. The land of demons was also known by many different names such as the Underworld, Hell, the land of the dead, the devil's domain, and other names, all showing the dark world's terrifying true nature. The entire realm was very dark, but purple light coming from the demonic goddess provided enough light to see. Next sat a cat like creature with white fur, magenta eyes, a rarely moving mouth, long rabbit-like ears that have gold rings floating around them and a magenta-red egg shape on it's back. "So she now goes by Irot. Should I trust her? She may want to just kill Madoka like her predecessor. Oriko was one of my main problems through the different timelines. At least I managed to shoot Oriko in the soul gem and kill her. if I must, I shall destroy Tori." The demonic magical girl whispered harshly as her purple eyes turned violet and the ghostly outline of black wings appeared behind her back. "Akemi Homura, couldn't you just eliminate her with a look?" Asked Kyubey, the contractor of most magical girls. "So far, I have no reason to, so I am going to allow her to live… for now." Answered Homura. "Incubator, begin the psychic connection with Tori." She continued. "Sorry, but right now she is a little bit, well… preoccupied at the moment. The cannot talk right now." Answered the strange, cat-rabbit mutant like creature as it swished it's large, fluffy tail. "Well are any of her close friends not occupied, like, Cat, Angel,-" the purple and black themed demon girl asked the incubator. "Those two are both preoccupied with being scolded." Answered Kyubey without letting Homura finish. "YOU DID NOT LET ME FINISH!" Roared Homura as the demon began to shoot purple blasts of lightning like energy at the cat creature. "But, Scalene isn't preoccupied at the moment. Should I start a psychic connection with her, Ms Akemi Homura?!" It asked it's new demonic master as it dodged the purple lightning blasts. "Yes, begin the connection immediately with Scalene the snake girl." Replied Homura as she stopped blasting Kyubey, grabbed the cat creature by the back and took to the sky with her powerful black wings. "Hello Scalene." Homura psychically said to the emerald magical girl. "Wha?! Who are you?!" Replied Scalene to the unknown to her magical girl. "I am Homura Akemi, and I have a job for you." She answered to the clueless puella magi. "I'm listening," replied Scalene.


End file.
